User talk:GaussRifle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the European Commonwealth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MerchantofDeath (Talk) 02:32, January 18, 2011 Thanks for stopping by :) And double thanks for the edits. -MerchantofDeath 02:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I really like your European Commonwealth article. It just fits in with the Fallout storyline :) -MerchantofDeath 23:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I would like to ask you two questions.... #Where the hell do you get these good ideas? #Where the hell do you get these awesome pictures? -MerchantofDeath 23:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) You're like god of long articles with good ideas and pictures. DLS talk 23:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks guys, I guess I just love the "atomic age" and the 1950s, so a lot of it just comes naturally. GaussRifle 23:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) you should run for admin. Deathy DON'T! 00:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Remember to include something Fallouty (no idea how to say it) in your article for instance Eisenhower. DLS talk 03:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, I've since added bits about the 13 commonwealths and the USSA. GaussRifle 03:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Deleted I saved it just in case you wanted the article again. -MerchantofDeath 19:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Congragulations! You are now an admin. And remember, ''with great power comes great responsibilty '':p - MerchantofDeath 00:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) PLA Please ask me before you rename any of my pages because I find that it was not right for you to make the Chinese Republic Army into something else without even informing me first. Thank you. Dark COM 23:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) No it's okay just try not to do it again thanks =D Dark COM 04:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are you still there? :P -MerchantofDeath 21:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) OMGURBACKIMSOHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!! SWEET, I was wondering where you've been Gauss. -MerchantofDeath 23:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I drop in and out. Got work and school to deal with. GaussRifle 23:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, I understand. I was also meaning to ask you if you could help me with fitting in an invasion of Indonesia and Malaysis into China's history, since they have alot of oil that the Chinese would want to use by that time. -MerchantofDeath 02:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning You have recently been insulting and harassing OvaltinePatrol which is not acceptable. Making me do this is disappointing especially when it is your first day back. I would have welcomed you, but instead I have to do this. Please read the policies and improve on your behavior. Dark Talk 07:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Mmmm... Alright, thanks. Charcoal121 01:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm You're going to have reconcile The Great War with my work, if you don't mind. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:19, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :The European Unification part firstly. The European Commonwealth was formed in the 1940s, and it then dissolved during the Resource Wars. Czechoslovakia would, being a hardline Communist dictatorship, not consent to any kind of unification with western nations. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gauss! How's it hanging? (You get to slap me in the face for free for my lame introduction) -MerchantofDeath 00:59, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gauss! How's it going? I'm sorry I can't always be on the site, but I have a lot of work in school nowadays. How's the editing? -MerchantofDeath 02:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Great! It's good to know your still editing. -MerchantofDeath 03:36, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm Will, I'm some what new to this wiki but so far I love it. Also I'm really liking what you are doing with the pre-war stuff as thats what I'm really into. But other than complementing you on your artical writing skills, I'm also wondered how to get a page deleted. Its the "STG 400" page; it has litterally nothing to do with fallout, rather its about Wolfenstein 3d. Thanks :D Willis Pinner 03:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC)herp can you tell me why merchantofdeath deleted my pages? Falloutking45 13:44, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I had a new Idea for an organization im using for my fan fic, the 1st Red Wolf Battalion, they are a mix of Legion and NCR troups, their home base is Hidden Valley, they took it over after the courier killed the Brotherhood there, and they added four new levels, they also work on vehicles, if you could help me make this, for some reason the help videos don't work. Thanks.